Purnama
by nonmaden
Summary: Purnama malam ini mengingatkan Munakata kepada seseorang... Mikorei.


**Disclaimer: GoRa dan GoHands**

**Warn: ooc, typo(s), dll...**

Sebenarnya cerita ini dibikinnya udah cukup lama, tapi agak ragu buat publishnya. Begitu mau publish kok ya ffn susah sekali dibuka... X( karena saya nonton animenya udah lama dan agak-agak lupa, maaf kalau ada beberapa bagian yang melenceng dari cerita aslinya.

Happy reading...

Seorang pria berkacamata menyesap teh yang sudah mendingin sejak 2 jam lalu. Di hadapannya tersaji file-file mengenai informasi dan tugas yang harus dibaca dan diselesaikannya. Kali ini dia tak bisa menyelesaikannya sembari menyusun _puzzle_ seperti biasa. Posisi kapten Scepter 4 memaksanya bekerja hingga larut, walau sebernarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tinggal beberapa file lagi dan dia bisa beristirahat. Dia melepas kacamata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mencoba mengurangi ketegangan di matanya. Dia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda setelah memakai kembali kacamatanya.

Saat semua pekerjaan selesai, malam sudah sangat larut. Purnama yang menggantung tampak jelas di sisi jendela. Malam ini tak ada awan yang menutupi sang bulan. Sang Raja Biru berdiri di sisi jendela, memandang tenang sang bulan. Pikirannya melayang kepada seseorang yang kini tiada. Seseorang yang sejajar dengannya. Seorang pria berambut merah dan mata amber. Mikoto Suoh, sang Raja Merah. Rival sekaligus orang yang ingin dia selamatkan. Tak ada sedikit pun dendam terhadap pria yang sebaya dengannya itu walau dia dan kelompoknya sempat membuat Munakata dan anak buahnya kewalahan.

Langit malam ini begitu bersih. Cuaca pun cerah. Tak ada kilatan cahaya merah yang menghiasi langit seperti waktu itu. Suasana begitu tenang. Teh dingin dalam cangkir yang dipegang Munakata telah habis. Namun, pria berambut biru ini nampaknya belum puas memandang purnama tanpa cela di atas sana.

Dia tidak menyesali tindakannya. Semua itu dia lakukan tidak hanya demi umat manusia. Dia melakukan itu terutama untuk sang rival. Untuk menyelamatkan sang pria berambut merah pemimpin HOMRA. Tak ada pilihan lain.

'_Maaf... karena membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor.'_

Munakata menghela napas pelan. Purnama yang sejak beberapa menit lalu dia pandang seolah berubah menjadi manik amber sang rival. Melankolis bukan sifat seorang Munakata Reishi. Namun, mengingat orang yang telah menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa waktu membuatnya merasa... hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dipandangnya tangan kanannya yang masih memegang cangkir. Pikiran tentang pria bergelar Raja Merah semakin kuat di benaknya. Warna merah merambah di sela-sela jarinya. Melapisi satu demi satu jemari sang kapten Scepter 4. Lantai yang dipijaknya memutih. Tetes demi tetes warna merah mengalir di kakinya. Dia tidak terkejut. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Dia tahu, semua hanya ilusi. Tapi dia ingin menikmati ilusi ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Semua terjadi di hadapannya seperti pemutar video yang di-_rewind_. Tubuh Suoh bersandar lemas tak berdaya di hadapannya. Suoh berusaha mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya. Darah pemimpin HOMRA mengotori salju yang mereka pijak. Pedang sang Raja Biru menancap di dada Raja Merah. Munakata mengarahkan pedangnya kepada Suoh. Pedang Damocles hampir jatuh tepat di atas sang Raja yang telah kehilangan kekuatan. Wajah tenang Suoh yang telah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Ledakan aura kekuatan Suoh ketika membunuh Raja Tanpa Warna. Munakata mengingat setiap kejadian dengan jelas.

Munakata tahu, Suoh tak menyesal. Suoh tak membenci Munakata yang telah melakukan hal itu. Suoh... ingin Munakata melakukan hal itu. Jika Mikoto harus mati terbunuh, maka Munakatalah yang harus melakukannya.

Munakata adalah pria dengan tujuan pasti. Suoh tahu dan menunggu hal itu. Dia merentangkan kedua tangan seolah menyambut pedang Damocles yang akan menimpa tubuhnya. Dia percaya... pedang itu tak akan sempat menyentuh tanah maupun ujung kepalanya. Dia percaya... Munakata akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Kepercayaan itu terbayar dengan bilah besi yang menembus dadanya dan Damocles yang perlahan lenyap di atas mereka. Perih... tapi ini yang terbaik. Dengan begini, tak perlu ada korban lain. Kejadian Kawah Kagutsu tidak terulang. Murid-murid itu masih dapat menjalani masa remajanya. Scepter 4 masih dapat bertugas. HOMRA akan tetap hidup. Lalu Anna... gadis kecil yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat satu-satunya anggota perempuan HOMRA itu cemas. Karena itu, dia mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya... tepat di telinga Munakata, orang yang dipercayainya walau kelompok mereka berbeda. Kepercayaan yang mereka bangun walau tanpa ucapan pasti.

'_Maafkan aku, Anna... aku tak bisa menunjukkan warna merah yang indah itu lagi.'_

Munakata mendengar kalimat Suoh dengan jelas. Dia tak menyampaikan pesan terakhir Suoh kepada yang bersangkutan. Suoh tak meminta Munakata menyampaikannya. Si gadis Strain kecil akan dapat mendengarnya. Tak peduli jarak mereka terpisah ratusan meter, gadis itu dapat merasakannya.

Munakata memejamkan matanya. Ilusi yang tersaji nyata di hadapannya berubah gelap. Hangat telapak tangan Suoh di bahu Munakata perlahan menghilang. Sama seperti saat terakhirnya. Ketika tangan itu tak mampu lagi bertumpu kepadanya. Munakata merasakan hangat tubuh lemah Suoh yang bertumpu kepadanya turut menghilang. Saat dia membuka mata, semua kembali normal.

'_Hey, Mikoto... kau baik-baik saja di sana kan?'_

Sang kapten membereskan meja kerjanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu ruangan. Tak lupa membawa cangkir kosongnya. Ruang kerja sang kapten berubah gelap karena sang pemilik telah mematikan penerangannya. Munakata keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kerja. Pekerjaannya hari ini telah selesai.

Cahaya bulan menyusup dari sela-sela tirai jendela yang tak tertutup. Menerangi kursi dan meja kerja sang Raja yang telah meninggalkan tempatnya. Awan yang berarak sedikit demi sedikit menutupi tepi purnama. Terus bergerak hingga separuh penerang langit malam tersembunyi. Ruang minim penerangan itu semakin lama semakin gelap... seiring dengan purnama yang tertutup sempurna oleh mega.

'_Oyasuminasai, Reishi...'_


End file.
